


Christmas Wishes and New Year Kisses

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: The Colonists are back in New York while the gentlemen ponder the ladies that they met at Lady Denham's Thanksgiving dinner.Can they persuade them to return to their homeland?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. A Christmas Carol-Scrooged-A Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie lewis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mickie+lewis), [Rosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie/gifts).



> Short continuance of Ungrateful Colonist story for the holidays with one more planned for the ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colonists are back in New York and Mrs. Campion is not a happy camper.

A Christmas Carol

Mrs. Campion looked down her nose at her accountant. “What do you mean file for bankruptcy?”

Mr. Lewis looked at her plainly. “It’s simple really, file for bankruptcy, protect what assets you can and get rid of the liabilities that are overtaken the company. I know the books are not exactly your expertise, but Mr. Howard’s accounting talents were sorely lacking. The trip your crew took to England was outrageous and that was even with free housing and meals that they managed to get but some stroke of luck.”

Mrs. Campion pierced her gaze at him. “What free housing and meals?”

Mr. Lewis cheered up. “Oh, you didn’t know. Apparently, Miss Denham made quite the impression on some lord.” He let out a chuckle. “There is quite the rumor mill going on over in London about it.”

“Which lord?”

“Well, my wife says the man’s name is something like Ballington, Babbing, really I’m not quite sure. She starts talking about the stories from Sanditon and I just tune her out. It is like the whole world revolves around that place and its inhabitants. If you want to know, just ask Mickie. She has it down to a science.” 

Mrs. Campion let out an angry sigh. It was time to get to the bottom of this trip that she only heard parts and pieces of. Edward had returned and been busy, too busy even for her, which was odd by itself. She had gotten an email from Caroline saying she had seen Sidney Parker in Bath. The only thing Esther had mentioned about Bath was the success Edward had and a mention of a writer’s conference. 

Nothing really concretes for her to get involved with. She had been too busy with the holiday society events around town. She intended to ring in the new year in a very memorable way. She had heard her x-husband was getting serious with some rich lady in England. She intended to do one better.

Miss Denham had some more explaining to do about her trip. Eliza looked out her window. How did anyone not have social media these days? “Very well, is there anything else?”

“No, not really.”

“How much time?”

“I would think you can start letting your staff go by the end of the month, although, if it was me, I would wait to announce it until after the holidays.”

Mrs. Campion gave him a sly glance, “yes, you are probably right.” It would serve them to find out they were no longer needed after the holidays. If they wanted to keep their little secret about their trip, well she was going to keep this one as well. Tit for tat.

Scrooged

Esther looked at the email from Mr. Campion while she sat at her desk next to the large window of her loft. “For the love of mistletoe,” Esther let out a sigh. So, Eliza was going to declare bankruptcy and let them all find out after the holidays. Wasn’t that nice of her?

She had been acting quite grumpily, more than usual, after their return from Sanditon. Especially when she had tried to corner Esther into talking about some whirlwind romance Eliza heard she had. When Esther had not given her any information, she resorted to her normal snide comments. Not that there was that much romance. It was just a kiss. No sense for Eliza to be getting her panties all twisted up in knots over.

“Oh, so you gave yourself a tumble with a lord to mark it off your bucket list.” Eliza gave her a snide smile. “Men are so fickle, what do they know?” She let out a short laugh.  
“I’m sure he was just as eager to cross off an American off his list as well. I do hope you took precautions. I hear those in the peerage have a lustful appetite and tend to graze wherever the grass is green.” She gave her a rude smile. 

Esther could not help herself when she snapped back. “Well, you would know with all of your tumbles with the peerage.” Esther knew about Eddie, not that he could be considered a member of the peerage. However, Eliza was not exactly climbing into any higher social circles despite her money. When she had been married to Mr. Campion, she had managed to rub some elbows of society. However, as a divorcee, she had ended playing a game of chutes and ladders and slid back down to the start row. 

Eliza had left her office in such a red haze that she knocked off some of Esther’s photos off the wall. She did not even come to work for a few days afterwards. Other than having to replace some frames, Esther thought it was an incredibly positive outcome.

Eliza stormed out of Esther’s office and went directly where she could simmer down with some friendly faces. Mr. Beecroft came out of his office and joined her at his bar. 

“What’s the matter with my lovely lady today?”

Eliza straightened out her face as she drank her Shirley Temple. “I’m sick of this place.”

“Need some place with room to roam?” He smiled towards her. “You know I always enjoyed traveling during the holidays. Who wants to deal with screaming kids, leftovers and relations that cause one to want to go running towards the hills screaming?” He pushed a lose hair that had fallen out of her updo behind her ear. “Tell me your heart’s desire my dear and we shall be off.”

A Baker’s Dozen

The holidays loomed near as Edward walked the concrete jungle towards anywhere except where he should be going. It was bad enough that Eliza had taken off, so much without any notice, but then Esther had dropped a particular piece of information that she had heard through the grapevine. Eliza would be officially letting them all go after the holidays.

No job, no manuscript, no spark or whispering of an idea to create a manuscript or even an outline to some grand story that would put him back on the map. Esther had managed to hook him up with a few interviews for some other publishing houses in California. They were not any competition to what he had been banking with Eliza and quite frankly, they were a little stiff with potential work.

The best one out of the group though would require a complete lifestyle change to even make it work. Living in California was not cheap either. Clara was already complaining about having to find a job and how they could make their relationship work. Any other time, Edward would had just push her off to the side. But the offer for his little trip back to Bath, with the tempting Miss Hawkins, depended on a publisher. He needed the extra income, so in a moment of panic, he not only got Clara a job as his personal editor but somehow had managed to get himself engaged to the little minx. He figured he would just pull Clara along until he got a new book deal worked, then he could figure out how to let her down.

Letting his sister, even a stepsister, go hang out to dry was not his best moment, but it was a tradeoff. Clara had some additional benefits that she was willing to perform to seal the deal. Esther was bound to land on her feet despite her protestations about the deal.

She went livid though when he made a backhanded comment about putting out towards Babington, who was still writing letters despite getting none in return. He let her cool off for a few weeks before he had called to tell her they were in California and had texted her the new contact information for them.

He was supposed to be meeting Clara for lunch at a new café they decided to try. However, he had looked up and caught a couple of young blondes going towards a bar, where he promptly followed purely for investigative work.


	2. A Partridge in a Pear Tree-Mistletoe-Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington arrives in New York to make his move.

A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Babington walked by several retail shops before finding one that beckoned him in. He pulled his jacket closer to him to fight off the cold. He had not ever been in New York during this time of year, always choosing his business trips for warmer months. However, this was not his usual business trip.

No matter what, he could not get a particular red head out of his mind. He lost sleep over her. He even missed a few deadlines. Thankfully, Parker and Crowe had managed to be paying more attention. He let out a sigh. Parker, because with Charlotte even on their worst days, was still screaming at each other via text messages. Crowe had better luck with the other Heywood, although he had kept his contact at a minimal trying to forget a particular brunette that he had fancied when they had arrived in Sanditon.

Esther, though, was not like the Heywoods though. She had told him he was wasting his time, but he was still sending her mail. He had chosen the old mail system instead of the new technology of email, to make it more personable. His mother had found him writing a letter one day and gave him a perplexed look that caused him to blush. When he had not heard anything back, he found himself discussing Miss Denham with his mother one afternoon when his father was out at the country club.

She was amused and only offered the advice that a prize that was easily obtained had no real value. He had no doubt that she had at the very least found him amusing. He had seen her laugh during some of their verbal volley over the short timeframe. He was completely sure she found him attractive. The kiss during the flag football game still caused him to flush thinking about it. It had been completely spontaneous and unfortunately not exactly a private moment between them as everyone else was still there. Parker and 

Crowe were still making jokes at his expense even now a few weeks later.

“Good morning,” the cheerful assistant called out as he walked into the store. Babington strode his way over to the counter.

“Good morning,” he paused looking at the name tag, “Rosie.” The young lady blushed.

“Is there something specific you are looking for?” Rosie asked.

Babington flushed slightly. He was not exactly sure what he was looking for. The little he had known her she was not one to wear a lot of flashy things. If anything, she was the complete opposite of her stepbrother who was determined to only have the best of whatever. She was non-existent on social media. He could not even find her looking through Charlotte or Alison’s Facebook page or twitter accounts. And he had spent countless hours looking.

“Well,” he smiled shyly at her, “I’m not really sure.” What do you buy someone who other than for a handful of days pretended she had not ever met him or shared a tender moment with?

“Alright, well let us do a process of elimination. I will ask you a series of questions and then we can go from there.” Rosie said carefully looking at him. There was one thing about working at a jewelry store during the holidays. There was always some guy looking for that something special for a special person. He was dressed really well, so she doubted that money was going to be an issue. If she could at least get this one sale, at least it would mean she could have a decent holiday herself.

He left the store content with his choices. The questions had Rosie intrigued about his whirlwind ship between Esther and himself. She had been happy to pull the two items together, a ring with a matching bracelet, but he was sure she thought he was going to look at engagement rings. Not that he had not thought of that, but his mother had suggested baby steps instead of just throwing caution to the wind. 

His mother was supportive of his trip to New York. Especially after Nana had received a special surprise delivery. Apparently, while in Bath at the bookstore, Esther had found a specialty garden book about gardens that was out of print. She had sent a variety packet of heirloom seeds along with some new gardening gloves. The package had been sent to Stoutgarden, simply addressed to Nana. Mr. Willowbee of course knew exactly who it was for and had to arrange to forward the package to London, since the family would not be back until the new year.

Nana had simply glowed that Esther had thought enough of her. There was nothing in the note to mention to inquire about the Babington’s. It was simply one kindred flower spirit to another. Kat was surprised since no one had mentioned her connection to the family. As far as Esther knew, Nana was just a volunteer at the garden.

Babington let out a sigh as he stood looking out the window of his hotel room. Luckily, Charlotte and Alison were in town, thus he was able to find out where Esther was. He arranged it so they would meet up for drinks, since Esther only replied once in the handful of times, he had written her. He was determined to solve the conundrum one way or another.

At first, he had thought she had decided to get back with her old boyfriend, until he had found out Mark Stringer was no longer in the picture. He only found out about that when he had gone drinking with Sidney trying to figure out why she had not written him back. His mother thought that perhaps she was still leery of getting attached after such a devastation. Kat suggested to just keep trying, to build trust. So, he kept writing. Finally, she had replied and in true Esther fashion, her response was short and lacking in any courtesy whatsoever. Crowe was appalled and amused at the same time when Babington had taken it for a good sign.

So, there he was, looking in the mirror after his shower. Two possible outcomes, one favorable and positive, the other, if he were honest with himself, would not be pleasant and quite frankly, he did not want to even consider it to be a possibility. He would just have to close the deal. It is what he did normally right? Not that this was going to be a business deal. This was far from a business deal. This was just negotiations. 

He looked at the clock and reset the sands of time as he walked towards the elevator.

His driver was an older man who kept glancing at him. “First time in New York?”

Babington was glad for the small talk to distract him. “Just first time in the winter.”

The man laughed. “Good times. You should check out the Rockefeller center, if you have time.”

“Any other recommendations?”

“Well, I guess it would depend on what you are in town for.” A slight flush creeped on Babington’s face. “Ah, a special someone?”

Babington smiled. “I hope so.”

“I proposed to my wife on the ice there. Of course, it was a complete disaster. I did not know how to ice skate,” the man laughed, “I tripped and ended up tripping her along with several other people. Probably the most embarrassing day of my life.”

“It worked out in the end then?”

The man smiled. “Forty years this year. Two adult children, six grandchildren and a great grandchild on the way.” He pulled up to the destination. Babington paid the man. “Best of luck.” Babington smiled. Hopefully.

Esther rubbed her temples. The last week had been painful. At least she had been able to coordinate interviews for Charlotte and Alison at some of the other publishing houses. Thank goodness Mr. Campion could be counted on to pull a few strings to assist when it came to Edward. Now all she had to do was worry about herself.

Charlotte and Alison suggested going out to take a much-needed break. Esther would rather just sit at home, but since they were going home to Willingden for the holidays, she consented. They had invited her, but really, she was not feeling sociable and she really needed to figure out what she was going to do with her life. Control-Alt-Delete, her life apparently was rebooting like the computer.

Maybe, she did need some stress relief. Babington’s kiss at Thanksgiving had reminded her of things that had been dormant for some time. Not that she wanted to be a one-night stand, but maybe if the right opportunity presented itself…

She did not care to go to the club in the cold, but she was going to try, even if she was not sure it was worth all the fuss. She even shaved her legs and painted her toes. Why not? It was not like she did not have the time. She had nothing but time.

“Wow,” Alison said looking at Esther as she walked out of her room. “Who are you and where is Esther?”

“Have I been slumming that much lately?”

“Just since Thanksgiving.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “I’m not pinning away of passing up something on my bucket list. He wasn’t even on my bucket list.”

“Maybe you should put him on the bucket list.” Charlotte quipped from her room.

“Coming from you, I will take that with a grain of salt.”

“I can’t help it if I was just in the right place at the right time.” Charlotte said with a slight glee. “Besides, I was freezing and needed to be warmed up.”

Alison rolled her eyes. “I do believe I told you that water was too cold to be taking a sea bath.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “Best sea bath ever.”

Esther looked at Charlotte. “Well, not everyone is that lucky on their first go.” Charlotte blushed. “You should have bought a lottery ticket too.”

“Can we please talk about something else? I don’t want to talk about my sister’s nightlife.” Alison quipped.

“Fine by me.” Esther said. “Let’s go.” Esther did not normally do the club thing. Loud music, people packed into tight spaces, dancing with strange people that tried to invade one’s personal space was all enough to cause her to have an anxiety attack and she had not even stepped through the door yet. Some clubs of course were better than others, but the ones that were packed were the ones that were decent.

But she humored Charlotte and Alison and followed behind them like a good little dog. She was not quite sure what kind of dog she would be. Probably one of those little dogs, like a Chihuahua, a lot of bark but no real bite unless her teeth landed on the tender spot of your ankle.

All three ladies were dressed in their holiday attire as she was informed this was some sort of holiday theme at the bar, like the twelve days of Christmas. Esther had asked if they were going as three French hens, but Charlotte had given her a grimace look in reply. Esther spotted Georgiana and Otis, who were leaving on Sunday back to London. She was glad for them as it seemed to be a step up for Otis who had done a lot of the graphic designs for the publishing house. Georgiana was happy since she had family there that she could reconnect with.

She had chosen a red dress with some embellishments. She would have chosen either a pant suit or even an ugly sweater, but her instructions from her cohorts was she was to dress to impressed. Charlotte had chosen a blue dress with large white snowflakes. Alison had chosen a silver sequence dress that flaunted her curves. Since she had not heard from Crowe in several days, she had declared herself footloose and fancy free for any hook-ups. Esther had listened to her talk and determined that Alison talked a big game but was not likely to follow through with anything.

They got their drinks and made way to the table where Otis and Georgiana were sitting. “Do my eyes deceive me?” Georgiana teased Esther. “Did you lose a bet?”

“I feel like it.” Esther looked down at herself. “Who knew that I could clean up so good hun?” Esther glanced around the room to see if there were any potential gentlemen   
around. She had talked to herself all day about possibly letting herself have a go. She looked back at her friends. “So, tell me about what your plans are for London.” Esther watched as the pair became animated about the place they had found to rent; places they were going to visit on their short-term goal list and the like. Esther almost envied them, but she knew how expensive it was to live in London. While Charlotte and Alison had given to the wild thought one night, it was before Alison had gotten her school schedule and she had gotten all the classes she wanted. With her waned relationship with Crowe, she had not been inclined to go.

Esther looked at Charlotte. Charlotte would go in a heartbeat, but part of her was leery thinking about living so far away from family and not being able to get back if things did not work out. Sometimes, usually after some remark from Eliza, Charlotte would doubt Sidney’s real affection for his American girl.

Esther finished her drink and decided to make a pit stop. She kept trying to spin herself up, but unfortunately, for the few that she thought might make the grade she could not seem to push herself off the ledge. She decided it was all that talk about London making her remanence about Thanksgiving in Sanditon and as she let out a long sigh, that kiss. 

It could not be long before Babington would stop writing. What could she possible offer someone like him anyway? Other than the obvious of course, but like anything else, the novelty would bound to wear off and he would send her off for someone that could checkmark all the appropriate boxes.

As she stepped back in the hallway that led back to the dance floor, her phone had gone off. She had been expecting a job offer so she paused to lean against the wall to see who the notification was from. As she scrolled through the email that did not look promising, she could tell someone had stopped directly in front of her. She was about to tell whoever it was to just go around when she caught her breath as she looked up.

He gave her an affable grin. “I was just passing, you know, and I thought I might call upon you.”

“Did you?” Esther said flatly but trying to wrap her brain around him being there.

“You’re looking uncommonly well, if I may say so.”

Esther went from leaning against the wall to standing straighter, “you may.”

“I was delighted to finally hear from you.”

She gave him an inquisitive eyebrow. She could not concentrate on their little banter. “Babington,” before she could finish asking him what he was really doing there, he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her just enough for her to get comfortable with it and then he stopped.

He grinned at her. “Didn’t miss me at all, did you?” He teased her. She gave him a smirk, but he knew he had made his point. He followed her back towards the table where the group welcomed him, and they spent some time catching up from the last few weeks.

He made sure that when he sat down next to Esther that he sat close to her. After all, he did not fly all that way to see anyone else. He even talked her on to the dance floor a few times, usually with the slower songs. Amazingly, she was receptive, and he did not have to haggle her into any of it.

The group spent a few good hours there when the group started to disband. Babington made sure Otis and Georgiana had his contact information so they could look him up when they arrived in London. Charlotte and Alison had mentioned they had an early day tomorrow as they were heading back to Willingden for the holidays. The waitress came over to clear out the table and to ask if they needed anything else.

Babington glanced at Esther trying to figure out how to proceed. He had already talked about being in town for the weekend. He was a little off not being on his home ground. 

Now, without the others, he was not quite sure how to proceed, which was a little ridiculous in his estimation. However, he had to admit, that he intended on this to be something far more substantial.

She glanced at him. She was feeling pretty relaxed. Not overly relaxed, she had not drunk that much, just enough to take the edge off. Did he really come all this way just to see her, because she sent just a few lines of a quip remark to his letters? She got off the bar stool. She had talked herself into a one-night stand before she got here. She could do far worse and besides, it was not like he lived around the block. If it was bad, it was not like she was going to bump into him anytime soon.

“Are you coming? I can’t stand a man that dawdles.” She gave him a little smirk.

He had to admit to himself he was surprised as they walked into her loft. A large industrial looking space that apparently was decked out for the holiday.

“Don’t be judging me by Edward’s décor.”

“I had no idea what to expect.” He let out a laugh as he looked around. There were elves everywhere. They were even stashed at random places in the large Christmas tree in the living room that had a stack of presents underneath it.

“Eddie likes to make an impression. Not to mention, there was a holiday party the other day.”

He studied her while she went to get some glasses for a nightcap. “Just, where is he?”

Esther let out a quiet sigh. “Clara and he are in California visiting some publishing houses out there.”

“I thought he was partial to New York.”

“He’s partial to anything that is blonde with a pair of legs Babington. Statistically, there are way more there without puffy jackets and mittens.” Esther said as she poured some liquid in the glass. “Not to mention he had a little falling out with his boss over his trip.”

“Was it not successful?” He asked as he took the glass from her hand and sipped the drink.

“Successful enough,” she said as she sipped her drink, “but certainly you didn’t fly all the way out here to talk about Eddie.” Babington was trying to regain his confidence now that they were alone. She did invite him back to her place, so that had to be a good sign, right? She took the glass out of his hand. “Are you just nervous Babington or have you forgotten how this works?” Esther said with a smirk.

Mistletoe 

The first thing Babington thought when he woke up was how glad he was deciding to come to New York as he opened his eyes to see Esther was still wrapped up in his limbs and sleeping tucked in next to him. The second thing was he was trying to decide which was the more immediate need: himself, the loo or food. It was still early, and he doubted Esther would be incredibly happy with him if he woke her up. But then he grinned to himself. He could certainly make it worth it to wake up early. 

He leaned up on his elbow and then used his free hand to push the hair back from her face. He spoke softly, “Esther.”

She grumbled just a little before she looked at him. “Is the loft on fire?” She mumbled. He kissed her shoulder before trailing the kisses up her neck. He took his free hand and   
pulled her tight against him. “Hmm, is there a fire?”

He let out a chuckle. “There could be worse things than waking up like this.” He started kissing her and she responded back in kind.

The second morning of the day came just a little while later as Babington found the bed empty when he was finally roused by the sound of the shower followed by realizing the sounds of various eighty and nineties music. He let out a small chuckle while debating within himself on whether he dared to intrude without an invitation. Some women were very peculiar when it came to their time in the shower.

Before he could act though, the shower had shut off and he heard a loud voice call out from the living room. It was followed by some obscenities as Esther came out of bathroom in a fuzzy robe. He gave her an amused look as she realized he was sitting up in bed against the headboard with the blanket tucked around his waist and she forgotten that she had left a naked man in her bed.

“Esther Denham!” The voice called out her door swung in.

“Edward,” Esther’s warning came too late as the door swung wide.

“Good grief, are you now just rousing out of bed? Are you ill?” Edward looked at her then he glanced over inside her room.

“Oh, I beg your pardon,” Edward said with a gleam in his eye and a slight look of amusement on his fascial expression as he caught Babington’s eye briefly.

Esther gave her brother a glaring look as she pushed him back out towards the living room, shutting the door behind her as she followed.

“Edward, what are you doing here?”

He laughed at her. “In case you forgot, I still live here.” They made their way out to the kitchen where Esther decided to put the coffee pot on. “My I had no idea dear Esther that you had made that good of an impression with Babington.”

Esther rolled her eyes as she reached up to get a couple of coffee cups out of the cabinet. “Please tell me you didn’t come all this way just to discuss this.” One-night stand, she wanted to add to the last of the sentence.

He sat down on the bar stool and rolled his eyes at her. “No, although I do find it very entertaining. I had no idea you had been keeping information from me.”

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes at him as she sipped her coffee. 

Edward grinned at her. “I will have you know I have a meeting with our boss. It seems there is still some unfinished business there.”

Esther gave him a look.

“What?”

“Where is Clara?”

“Shopping of course. We are meeting later.”

“How long are you here for?”

Edward laughed. “Oh, the truth finally comes out. Afraid I am going to cramp your little tryst?”

Esther let out a sigh as she set the coffee cup down.

“Oh, for goodness sake Esther. Don’t get your feathers all ruffled up.” He looked at her. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this agitated before.” He was amused seeing his sister in this state. “It makes me wonder.”

“Just be nice Edward and for heaven’s sake, show some respect and not just bust through my door alright?”

He grinned at her. “Of course, dear sister. I would hate to embarrass you any further.” Mustering up what courage she could find, Esther went back to her room to face the naked man that she left in her wake.

When she got back to the room, she found Babington had decided to take a shower after she left the room. Esther made haste and got dressed while he was in the bathroom. She then treaded back to the kitchen to wait for Babington to make his way out. Edward was still giving her an amused look as she cooked breakfast, while he worked on her laptop.

“I had no idea you were inclined to be domesticated.”

She gave him another pointed look. “People tend to eat breakfast Edward. Don’t get your feathers ruffled because Clara doesn’t take care of you.”

Edward gave a light chuckle.

A Glimpse

Babington studied his quarry as she made her way around talking with various people at the party. After Edward had come crashing through the door and he had gotten around to shower and dress, he found that Esther normally volunteered with the local USO annual Christmas party for the troops. He had wanted to get a glimpse of this woman who he was enamored with.

She had left him with an older veteran named Jack Eling and a few of his buddies while she went and coordinated with some of the other volunteers.

“How did you meet our Esther?” Jack said as the others nodded their heads and sized up the man before them. Babington looked at the trio who were clearly trying to determine his merit and whether he was going to be acceptable for their Esther. “She has never brought a lad with her to any of these events.”

“I met her when she went to visit her aunt in Sanditon.”

“You mean that old battle axe?” Roger said looking at Babington then back at Jack. “Wasn’t she the one trying to get our Esther to marry the Captain?”

The last older gentleman, Ed, glanced at his friends. “Try! The lady practically had arranged everything. Don’t you remember all Mark had to do was deliver here to the church!” Babington all watched as they laughed together at the memory.

“You knew Mark Stringer?” Babington asked.

“Of course, God rest his soul.” The three gentlemen got a solemn look between them. Jack looked at Babington. “The problem you see was the old lady didn’t know Mark and she had a thing going.”

“A thing? Is that what you call it these days?” Ed said with a little humor.

All three gentlemen let out various sighs. “Too bad she didn’t marry the Captain. He would had treated her right.” Babington found them looking at him again. “So, just what are your intentions with our Esther?”

A couple hours later, Babington felt that he had answered well enough to the Spanish Inquisition as the three men bid him Merry Christmas before they left. He was not quite sure what they had said to Esther as they each gave her a hug, laughed, and kissed her on the cheek.

Esther looked at Babington. “Well, you still glad you survived the firing squad?”

Babington gave her an affable grin. “I have to say it has been a very entertaining day so far,” he gave her a slight laugh with her slight flush. “So, they come over each year to help you?” Babington found out the three gentlemen were British themselves. They had met Esther when she dated Mark and she volunteered with his unit.

“Don’t let them fool you. They have ulterior motives. They come to visit Ed’s family. It is just a bonus that I am just in the same city. Ed’s family is a little much.”

“Still, it’s nice.”

“Yes,” she looked at her watch, “and you are cramping my sugar daddy weekend. I usually get free meals out of the visit.” She glanced at him. 

“Are you telling me you are preferring their company to mine?” He acted affronted. “I guess I’m just going to need to step up my game Miss Denham.”


	3. Willingden-Christmas Past-Ringing in the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Crowe show up in an unexpectant place

Willingden

Esther let out probably the sixth sigh in five minutes if Alison was counting. Alison watched her boss place her things from her office in her box. The holidays apparently had become stressful to Esther. Scratch that. Christmas must have been stressful. Esther at Thanksgiving had been the peak of her high.

Then, Alison and Charlotte had gone home for Christmas. Willingden had been peaceful despite having all the children in the house at the same time. Their oldest brother, Peter, and his wife Beatrice had come home on shore leave bringing a litter of puppies along with a baby that had not been announced. Their parents had simply lost their minds.

Charlotte had taken over nanny duties of the newest Heywood, Colton, and was rocking the baby to sleep in the library. Alison, along with a few of her younger siblings, had been placed in charge of the litter of Dachshund puppies. Mostly because they were likely to get lost in the hay fields that did not the last cut before a snowfall storm had caught the meteorologist off guard. Peter, Beatrice, and Colton had just made it into town before roads were closed around the state. 

Alison had heard from Mr. Crowe since they had left Sanditon. At first, it was to see if she had made it back to New York. Then, it was random texts or memes, which were very sporadic. A short phone call followed by a few days of silence. Alison figured Crowe figured out that Thanksgiving had just been a fluke in his typical type of relationships. She allowed herself to wallow in her disappointment for a few days before Christmas.

Alison watched the children play with the puppies in the snow. If someone had told her this time last year that she would be wanting to be anywhere else than home for the holidays, she would have called them crazy. Instead, she hid from her eldest sister, Charlotte when she would try to get Alison to hold the baby. Alison blamed all the romance books she had read since returning to New York. Crowe was not the type of guy to come riding up on a white horse and make her life complete.

Luckily, Christmas time followed by New Year Eve at the Heywood house, there was little time during the day to reflect on one’s own misery. She at least made a promise to herself that in the New Year, things were going to be great. She had gotten in all her classes that she wanted. While the news that CS Publishing had gone belly up leaving 

Charlotte and her without a job, Esther had at least been able to get them interviews lined up with several prominent publishing houses for them.

Esther had her own problems and in true Esther fashion, she had held them closed in. It was not until late one night over the holiday break that Charlotte had mentioned she had refused a suggestion by Lord Babington to move to London with him. She had not wanted her misery to affect their own blossoming romances with the gentlemen across the pond.

New Year’s Eve at the Heywood farm was going to be special. All the children were home under one roof. Her parents had given Charlotte and Alison the task of decorating the barn to include their own version of the ball drop, a round hay bale which Charlotte had found a can of sparkly spray paint left over from one of their many craft projects over the years.

“What do you think Alison?” Charlotte asked her as she stepped back from her handiwork. “I know it’s nothing like the one on the square, but maybe we can find some sort of battery-operated twinkle lights to add to it.” Alison smiled and agreed.

Thereafter, the two ladies had climbed into the farm truck and gone into town. The roads were passable. They were not great in some spots, very slick, but their father was not concerned. They got to the dollar store and found what they needed.

Their mother had given them the additional task of buying a few extra groceries, so their next stop was the local market. They were talking among themselves about their upcoming interviews in the next few weeks, when Charlotte had heard a familiar voice asking for directions to their farm. Marcus, the clerk laughed, and told him they could get the directions straight from the horses’ mouth down in aisle seven.

“Sidney?” Charlotte asked looking up from selecting some sparkling grape juice that her mother asked her to get for the children.

Sure enough, tall, dark, and moody was standing in the same aisle, not but a mere foot away from them. Sidney gave them a smile. “Miss Heywood, Miss Heywood. Aren’t you happy to see me?” He asked Charlotte. Alison smiled at her sister and suddenly remembered needing popcorn and had vanished around the aisle.

“What are you doing here?” Charlotte asked lightly. He had asked her to come to Sanditon for Christmas, but with the loss of her job which he did not know, she had declined saying this year was a special holiday for the Heywood’s. Having Peter show up with an unexpected baby had made the excuse believable.

He smiled at her. “Upon reflection, I had decided I would much rather be here.”

Charlotte reached out to touch him as if he had been some hallucination. She smiled up at him. “Of course, I am happy to see you. I just didn’t think,” before she could finish her statement, Sidney gave her a good kiss. 

“Geez Heywood, get a room,” Marcus said as he was helping Mrs. Shores shop around the store. The little old lady had a hard-enough time walking let alone pushing a cart and getting stuff on shelves. At the ripe age of 102, she was somewhat of a local legend.

Charlotte blushed towards them. Mrs. Shores tapped Marcus. “Leave her be, if the mister looked half as good as that, I believe I would live another twenty years!” Mrs. Shores chuckled as she made her way. “Well, if these are the kind of men in the city, maybe I need to move.” Mrs. Shores was not shy at her appraisal of Sidney Parker.

Charlotte’s blushed deepen but Alison was to her rescue. “You can’t find them here Mrs. Shores. You’ll have to go to England to find those kinds of rogues.” 

“Alison!” Charlotte said embarrassed.

“I see your sister has been talking to Crowe.” Sidney caught the slight falter in Alison’s normal cheerful expression.

“If you want Char, I can take the groceries home so you can ride with Sidney.” Charlotte looked at Sidney to see if that was agreeable. Plans made, Alison took the groceries and headed home.

“She hasn’t been talking to Crowe?” Sidney asked as they made way to his car.

“Alison hasn’t heard from him since before Christmas.”

“Really?” Sidney was confused. Crowe had easily agreed to join him on the trip to New York. He said he had some work to do before he could join him in Willingden but had not said anything about not talking to Alison. 

“Oh! Where are you staying?”

Sidney laughed. “I’ve already made arrangements. Come on Heywood this isn’t my first trip.”

Charlotte laughed. “I’m sorry. I forgot you were a professional traveler.” Sidney conducted a lot of business as she found out, not only for himself but for Babington as well. 

“How is your family? The children?”

Sidney smiled at her. “They are good. The girls missed you for story time. Mary, of course, missed your reassurance from Tom’s grand schemes. He is thinking of some special Valentine Day hoopla. Lady Denham is very grumpy lately and refuses to celebrate anything to do with romance.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “I take it she knows Esther refused to return with Lord Babington then?”

“Yes, and of course, she was in a tirade for days after that.”

“How is he doing?”

“He puts up a good front, but I believe he is still very much in love with her as he had been at Thanksgiving. He is very guarded about the whole affair.” Sidney reflected on Babington. While he could understand how quickly the visitors from America had infiltrated each in their own way to him and his friends, Babington had fallen the fastest. Not surprisingly though since Babington was ready to settle down. “Esther?” He asked lightly.

“I haven’t really talked to her since everything happened with Mrs. Campion.”

“Mrs. Campion?” Sidney said with hesitation in his voice.

“Oh, our boss at the publishing house, well former boss I guess.”

“Eliza Campion?” God, he thought he would never hear that name again.

Charlotte looked at him. “Yes, you know her?”

Sidney stalled. “I believe Babington did some business with her.” True statement, although it had been years and it was with her husband. “What happened?”

Charlotte slightly flushed. “Eddie and Mrs. C had an affair, which caused the divorce and she blamed Esther for its fall out. As if it was not common knowledge around the office. Eddie was never discreet about things.”

“Wait, former boss?” He looked at Charlotte as they pulled into the lane to the house.

“Can we talk about it later? My family doesn’t know, other than Alison.”

He gave her a frown but nodded his head in agreement.

Sidney helped Alison with the groceries as they walked into the house. Sidney was surprised when he was bombarded by children and puppies.

“You must be Sidney,” Mrs. Heywood greeted him warmly. He smiled towards her.

“Mother, yes, this is Sidney Parker.” Charlotte said.

“Ah, these are for you.” He handed her some flowers.

“Hey, where are mine?” Charlotte teased him.

Sidney smiled at her. “Well, if everything worked as planned, yours should already be in your room Miss Heywood.”

“They are. They were just delivered shortly before you got here.” Mrs. Heywood said. “Alison, I can put these away. I think your father was needing your assistance out in the barn.”

Alison gave her mother a confused look but went anyway.

“Should we go?” Charlotte asked.

“No,” Mrs. Heywood said quickly and let out a light laugh. “Stay, sit. Your father is actually in his study and will be out shortly.”

Christmas Past

Alison took the twinkle lights out to the barn with her. She hollered for her father when she got out there, but there was no answer from Mr. Heywood.

“He’s not here.” A voice called out in response in the loft. Alison looked upstairs confused. Climbing up the ladder to see the man whose voice had answered, Alison was   
shocked once she stepped on the landing.

“Mr. Crowe?” Alison asked confused before getting angry. “What are you doing here?” Mr. Crowe let out a breath. He expected this kind of reaction. “Well?”

“Well, Miss Heywood if you would take a seat, I will explain myself.” He motioned her to sit on the hay bale next to him. Alison regarded him with caution. He was taking a big risk, but he pressed on. He looked at her. He reached out and took her hand. “I’m sorry. I did not think. I was not thinking. I did not think things through, and I panicked. 

Then, it had been so many days and I did not hear from you. I miss you.” He looked at her. “I mean, I really miss you. And well, I came to say I was sorry.” The silence was so deafening, he went to take his hand away. Babington was a bad influence. He had not put himself out since his bad breakup at the uni all those years ago.

Alison watched as Mr. Crowe, explained rather badly, about what happened. Despite being a successful businessman, it appeared he was at a loss when it came to women. She began to feel the withdrawal of his hand and she clamped down on his hand. “You are really horrible at apologies Mr. Crowe, but I might be willing to overlook it, but it will cost you.”

He gave her a slight smile once he realized he still had a chance. “And what would that be Miss Heywood?”

Alison looked at him shyly. He had been gentlemanly in Sanditon, but she wanted a proper kiss, like the one Babington had laid on Esther.

Mr. Heywood looked at the two gentlemen sitting in his library. One clearly wanting a drink to calm his nerves. “You do realize that it’s likely you are going to be stranded in Willingden for a few days at this rate.” The snow had begun to fall shortly after the girls had gotten back from the local store. 

“Do you think the inn will have a problem with the extra days?”

“Honestly,” Mr. Heywood said with a sigh, “Mr. Montgomery will probably not even make it there himself. He went to visit his mother in the next town over. He is probably stranded as well. I am afraid the both of you are more likely to end up staying in the Heywood home for a few days. I should let the Mrs. know. We will move some of the kids around.”

“Still glad you came Crowe?” Sidney teased him knowing full well he was.

“I had not thought to be under the same roof.” He looked at Sidney and around the room where they had been left to themselves. He gave Sidney a smirk, “this soon anyway.” 

Parker let out a laugh.

“So, Miss Heywood is no longer angry with you?”

“Let’s just say we came to an understanding.” Crowe let out a small sigh. “I blame Babbers for getting me in this situation.” 

“Have you spoken to him?”

“No. You?”

“I told him that we were coming, but he still is trying to convince himself it is a futile pursuit. I just don’t think his heart is willing to call it quits just yet.”

Crowe let out a breath looking out the window as the snow fell. If Esther could be convinced, then maybe there was still a shot.

Mr. Heywood came back in. “Alright, I think everything is settled. I hope you do not mind screaming children at various hours of the night. We had no idea Peter had a baby, let alone a wife. It seemed they had eloped in Vegas without the clan. Shame too, the Mrs. had always wanted to go out west for a visit.”

Mrs. Heywood knocked on the door. “There are no idle hands here. I suggest you get these young men to working if the chores are to be done before the festivities.”

Mr. Heywood let out a sigh. “I believe now you see where the ladies get their attitude from. Come, we will go gather the boys up to wrestle in the livestock. If you need some extra layers let me know, I’m sure we can find something to accommodate you.” Parker looked at Crowe and smiled. They had been assimilated into the Heywood clan in less than a few hours.

“So, this is the first ball drop in Willingden?” Sidney asked Charlotte as the pair worked in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

“Yes, last year Alison, Esther and I went to the one on the square in New York City. You know, something to mark off the bucket list. Before then, one of the neighbor towns would do pumpkin or watermelon drop depending on the harvest for that season. When the snow hit last week, dad decided we should have our own in case we could not get back out. The kids liked the idea, so it just came together.”

“I think maybe you should tell Tom. I could see him do something like this in Sanditon next year. It’s not a bad idea Heywood.”

Charlotte smiled at him and splashed some water on him. 

“You should start something you aren’t willing to accept the consequences.” Before long, the kitchen floor had extra water. Charlotte had slipped and when Sidney went to pull her up, Charlotte kicked his leg out from under him, landing him on the floor as well. They were both laughing as they were soaking wet. Mrs. Heywood looked at the pair, let out a sigh and turned back around to go find Mr. Heywood.

“Good going Parker. Now, I’m in trouble.”

“Maybe we can be in detention together.” Sidney caught her up in a kiss.

A clearing of the throat by Crowe interrupted them. “I know Mrs. Heywood said the kitchen needed moped, but I’m not sure this is what she had in mind.” Crowe grinned at them as Alison came in behind him with the mop bucket. “Go change. It’s my understanding we have to entertain children while they rotate through their night routine.”

Alison giggled as she watched her sister push Sidney back down in the puddle as she got up. “You know this wasn’t the first time there was this much water on the floor. You should have seen it a few years ago. It was a whole Heywood affair, well except the babies.”

“That information might have been helpful before.” Sidney quipped at Alison teasingly.

“Well Crowe, I suggest we get our job done.”

He gave her a smirk and asked her, “you sure you don’t want to roll around first?” Alison responded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ringing in the New Year

The Heywoods invited their tenants and families for the Heywood hay bale drop. The neighbors brought in various snacks. A couple of the neighbors brought over his karaoke box and they all gathered around the barn, laughing, singing, and playing games until the magic time.

Mr. and Mrs. Heywood were impressed with the two gentlemen from England who had assimilated into their clan and proved to be extremely useful despite being city folk. The younger children followed them around listening to the way they talked. Crowe had been an only child, so he was not quite sure what to make of all the extra attention. Sidney just laughed and went with it.

“Well Mr. Parker, are you sure you are glad you came?” Charlotte asked him as one of her youngest siblings had done nothing but stared at him and smiled shyly whenever he tried to talk to her.

Sidney gave her a grin. “I don’t know. Just what is the Heywood tradition when the clock strikes midnight?” He was rewarded with a slight blush and his grin got bigger. He leaned closer so she could hear, “well tonight just got infinitely more interesting.”

Alison came around. “Char-mom is wanting to talk to us.”

Charlotte gave Parker a look. “This is where I go find out how much trouble I’m in for your little kitchen debacle.”

“You started it Heywood!” Sidney said laughing at her.

Charlotte found her mom in the main house in the kitchen. “Momma, Alison said you wanted to see us?”

“Sit down at the table.” The girls looked at each other.

“Are we in trouble?”

Mrs. Heywood laughed. “No, goodness no. It’s just well, this is an incredibly unique situation we find ourselves in.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly a little girls Charlotte and it’s pretty obvious that you and Mr. Parker are,” Mrs. Heywood tried to find a good word, “acquainted.” Charlotte blushed horribly in front of her mother. “It’s just well you and Alison usually share a room. We took your two older brothers and moved them down the hall. We figured you and Mr.   
Parker could share your room while Alison and Mr. Crowe take James and Henry’s room.” Alison let out a gasp. Her mother let out a sigh. “Just please do us all a favor and try to be respectful of others in the house.”

Charlotte wanted to fall through the floor. Alison on the other hand looked between Charlotte and her mother. “What?”

Mrs. Heywood looked at Alison. “You are both old enough to know what goes on, and while we would like to think that you aren’t doing anything, the truth of the matter is we would be stupid to think nothing has been going on. I just hope you are both using protection and,”

“Okay, please mom. Please stop talking.” Charlotte pleaded with her mom. “I’m pretty sure Sidney and Crowe aren’t expecting,” Charlotte stopped talking since her mom was giving her ‘the look.’ Charlotte looked at Alison who was blushing excessively. Mrs. Heywood looked at both girls, shrugged her shoulders and went back outside.

Alison looked at Charlotte. “Did our mother just say what I just think she said or am I living in some sort of twilight zone?”

Charlotte scrunched up her nose. “Are you that comfortable with Crowe? I know you guys have just kind have gotten back together.”

Alison flushed at her sister. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“Well, I guess you better have a conversation with him before too long.”

Charlotte had grinned at Parker when she had returned from the conversation with her mother. Sidney had given her an inquisitive look. “Ask me in a little bit,” was all that Charlotte had said before walking off to help with the drop.

Before too long, a small crowd of Heywoods, along with their neighbors, with the addition of Crowe and Parker, all got ready to count down the large hay bale to the drop during the count down. The little kids laughed as the hay bale came crashing down fast with the blowing of little horns while the adults counted down, gave toasts, hugs, and some kisses between them.

Soon afterwards, the children were herded towards their beds while the new couples made their way to their respective rooms. 

“It would appear that my parents are under the impression we are responsible adults. The only thing is that the walls are pretty thin Mr. Parker.”

Sidney simply shook his head and told her (in a whisper) that he was not sure she could be that quiet. He gave her a big grin when she swatted at him.

“I believe you are challenging me Mr. Parker.”

“I’m just trying to make up for lost time Miss Heywood.” He gave her a look. “Besides, I distinctly remember last time.” He chuckled at her embarrassment.

“It’s not very nice,”

“Oh, I beg to differ.” He said as he kissed her neck. “I rather enjoy hearing you screaming my name.”


	4. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of the gentlemen have pleaded their case.
> 
> How does it play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the short story!
> 
> Is there a follow up? Perchance, but it probably won't be until after the new year....

The Propositions

Sidney wrapped himself around Charlotte. “I stand corrected Miss Heywood.”

“You are in a prone position Mr. Parker.”

Sidney buried his nose in her hair. “You say tomatoe, I say tomato. Either way, I am glad you proved me wrong in your silence.” Charlotte let out a long sigh. “I believe now is as a good time as any.”

“A good time for what?”

“Talk to you about London.”

Charlotte looked up at Sidney befuddled.

“I would like it very much if you would move to London. I know I am asking a lot,” Sidney had talked to Babington quite a lot about the notion the moment Charlotte had left Sanditon.

They were at the Lion’s Den discussing their new acquaintances over a few bottles. Unfortunately for Sidney, he forgot that he tended to talk unbridled once he hit the third bottle. Babington was complaining about the lack of response he had gotten from a few letters. 

“Perhaps your display of affection on the football field was not as remarkable as you remember,” Crowe crooned at Babbers with a grin.

“At least I had the balls to lay one on the girl.” Babington countered with a slight slur. “And if my memory stands, it was well received. So, put a feather in that cap.”

Sidney laughed at Babington. “Someone is a little defensive,”

“Yes, well haven’t you ever heard slow and steady wins the race Parker?” Babington said taking another drink. “We can’t all just advance our token to boardwalk.”

Crowe looked at them. “I knew it.” He glared at Parker. “What happened to your motto of love ‘em and leave ‘em?”

Sidney flushed.

“You are sunk man. You are as bad as Babington.”

Sidney grinned as he took a drink. “That’s not what she said.” Prompting rounds of laughter between Parker and Crowe to Babington’s glare.

“Guess you will just need to up your game Babbers if you hope to keep up with Parker.” Babington looked at his friends.

“Maybe I shall.” Babington said decisively.

Charlotte looked at Sidney. She would be taking a big risk, not so much career wise, but with her heart. She needed advice. Esther was pretty much keeping to herself. Alison was starting school in a few weeks, but Charlotte had not fully committed one way or another as she was waiting for a job to come through. She did not want to take out a bunch of student loans. 

“Alison is welcome to come as well. There are plenty of rooms in Bedford Place. Between Babington and Crowe, we should be able to find you something suitable for work, if you are inclined to stay. Otherwise, you could come for a bit and see how things go.”

“You miss having our disagreements in public?” She asked teasingly.

He nuzzled her neck. “I miss having the opportunity for the kiss and make up session. It’s not the same on the phone.” To prove his point, Sidney began to give her a trail of kisses along her neck.

“You are making it exceedingly difficult to think rationally Mr. Parker.”

“If you are still thinking then I am not doing my job properly Miss Heywood.” Sidney rolled on top of her to prove his point. This time however, Charlotte was not nearly as quiet by the time Sidney was done with her. Lucky for them those closest had been sleeping for hours at that point.

Mrs. Heywood looked at her daughters as they finally emerged from their bedrooms the next morning. The gentlemen had already been outside shoveling snow as dictated by Mr. Heywood so they would not be stranded in Willingden for the rest of winter.

Mrs. Heywood sat down at the table near her girls as they ate their cereal. “I think your boyfriends might consider seeing if they can fly out sooner. There is another storm approaching.” Mrs. Heywood paused. “Unless they want to just stay for the rest of winter. I’m sure your father would love the extra capable hands.” Mrs. Heywood grinned at the men as they walked back in, getting a cup of coffee to warm up.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte with a smile. 

“I would suggest changing into some dry clothes gentlemen.” Mr. Heywood said deciding after drinking just enough coffee to take the chill off his bones.

Charlotte looked at her mother. Alison had gone off into the kitchen. She spoke to her mother lowly. “Sidney asked if I wanted to come to London for a bit.”

Her mother was surprised and happy. “Is that what you want to do?”

“I haven’t told you, but Mrs. Campion has closed the business. Esther got us interviews at some other places, but I have not heard anything back. Sidney said if I like London, that between him and his friends, I should be able to get work there.”

Mrs. Heywood glanced over at Alison.

“Sidney said Alison is welcome to come as well. His family owns a large home there, there is plenty of room.”

Mrs. Heywood took a deep breath. “Well, it would definitely be an adventure. You are always welcome back home.”

“Do you think I should go?”

Mrs. Heywood leaned over and patted her arm. “I always think one should follow their heart.” Charlotte gave her mother a hug. “You just might want to let your father know as well before you go running for the hills.” Mrs. Heywood gave her daughter a smile. Alison sat back down at the table. “And what about you?”

“Mr. Crowe had mentioned it, but I have not decided. I just finally got all my classes. If I go and it does not work out, then it will be another year before I will be able to get into those classes again.”

Mrs. Heywood studied her daughter. “I’m sure you will make the right decision for you.”

Alison got up and went to go speak with Mr. Crowe. She had found him outside with the boys who were making fortifications for an upcoming snow fight. “The enemy approaches!” Alison’s brother Henry cried out.

Peter looked up from his position. “Stop right there Aly.” Alison gave them a stern look.

“You do realize that we already know all about your little pile of snowballs that you have been stockpiling since yesterday.”

Peter and Henry gave her a piercing glare. Unfortunately for them, they failed to realize the girls had sabotaged the pile on the bottom into one big ice cube which would render half of their stock useless. Alison looked at Crowe who grinned at her before he tossed one at her. “Just for practice!”

“Crowe!” Alison scolded him but then quickly fired one back at him. Hearing the yells in the yards, chaos ensured as the other siblings came to aid of the respected parties-girls verses boys. After a good hour of snowball fights and just all out pushing each other in the snow, the children were told to come in to warm up.

Mr. and Mrs. Heywood simply laughed as the children piles their coats, boots and gloves in their large mudroom and headed to sit by the warmth of the large fireplace and drank hot cocoa. Mr. and Mrs. Heywood smiled at the older children as they sat with their respective partners trying to warm each other up respectfully. One child married with a child, another one moving across the ocean with a man clearly in love with their daughter and one child walking the tightrope trying to decide to hang on or to learn how to fly. The year had been good to the Heywoods.

Babington sat the small, wrapped box under the tree as he waited for Esther to come out of her room. Regardless of how the rest of the night went, he had bought the ring and bracelet for her. He had surprised her with his visit, and he did not want her feeling that she owed him anything in return. He was simply happy to have her company for the weekend.

She had dropped him off at his hotel room so he could shower and change after he asked her if she would go out to dinner. Mr. Brown at the concierge desk was a little flabbergasted as Babington had made several requests when he returned. First, he needed a particular gift wrapped. Second, he needed reservations for somewhere near the Rockefeller Plaza for dinner and last, he wanted tickets for the last skate of the day at the rink. All of which needed to be completed in an hour and a half.

After the Christmas Party, he suggested going to Rockefeller Plaza for something to mark off his bucket list. She looked at him skeptical when he said he had not ever been, which was true, but she doubted that it was on his bucket list. He was not exactly going to tell her that her bed had actually been on the bucket list because that had only been on the list when he first caught a glimpse of her. Their time in Bath and in Sanditon had only fermented that he wanted a serious opportunity with her for something long term.

Esther looked at herself in the mirror. She was given the instructions to dress warmly and casually. Didn’t he know that was how she normally dressed? She found her red/gray plaid dress shirt, with her dark jeans and a white puffy vest. She slipped on her comfortable walking boots and took one last look. Therefore, she hated dating. Of course, nobody wanted to date someone that walked around wearing flannel pjs though.

She was surprised when she seen that he did know how to dress casually. He was wearing a dark gray sweater with reindeer over a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of dark jeans as well. She gave him a skeptical look. “Let me guess, the concierge desk at the hotel.”

He laughed. “I happen to like and own a few Christmas sweaters thank you very much.” 

Clara and Edward came back in as Babington was thinking about kissing Esther. “Lord Babington?” Clara said as she walked back in. She gave Edward a look. “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”

“It must have slipped my mind.” Edward said as he went to make himself a drink.

Clara let out a huff. It seemed like quite a few things were slipping his mind of late. She looked at Esther with a slight deflated look. “Oh, I see you are heading out.” 

Esther frowned at her. “Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s just we are leaving tomorrow. There is a storm coming in and we do not want to get stranded here for extra days. I don’t know when we will be back.”

Babington looked at Clara confused. “Where are you going?”

“Oh,” Clara looked at Eddie then to Esther not sure if she should say anything. 

“Something I was going to discuss with Esther,” Edward said lightly while drinking his glass.

Babington felt as if there was something going on that he was not privy to. “Why not join us for dinner then?” Esther gave him a slight confused look. “It will give you all some time to catch up.” He gave her a smile. “Besides, we have tickets to go to the last skate at the rink at Rockefeller.”

Eddie laughed. “Talk about living dangerous Babington. Not only is that past Esther’s bedtime, but you are essentially giving her a sharp object.”

“Very funny Edward.” Esther quipped at him.

“Where is dinner?”

“Del Frisco’s Grille.” Babington answered looking towards Edward. Edward looked at Clara knowing she would want to go.

Edward looked at Esther. He really did need to talk to her and if they were leaving tomorrow, then they would need to go. “How about Clara and I meet you there?”

Babington gave them a smile and sent instructions to the concierge desk to up the reservation from 2 to 4 people. Mr. Brown was going to be glad when Babington left, although to be fair he usually was not this needy.

Esther looked at Babington as the driver took them to the restaurant. “Afraid of being alone with me Babington?” She gave him a mocking look.

He laughed. “Just trying to keep myself from just dragging you back to your room.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “What makes you think you were going to get that lucky?” 

He dragged his finger down her arm seductively while leaning towards her to kiss her. “Is that a challenge Miss Denham?” He kissed her just enough to make his point. “Hmm, what was that you were saying?”

She gave him a smug look. “We could always skip dinner.”

He pulled her on his lap, and she laughed. “This is a serious matter Miss Denham.” He was tempted to do just that especially now she was straddling his lap and kissing him. He had to remind himself despite what his body was telling him, they needed to eat. Luckily, before he could change his mind, they arrived at their location.

Sighing, Esther scooted off his lap so he could get out of the car first. Babington was glad had a slightly longer jacket on until he could regain his composure. The next few hours were going to be torturous. They no sooner got situated when Edward and Clara joined them. Edward spoke to Esther about doing some ghost writing about an idea for a storyline for an outline that a publisher in California had given a green light for. Babington watched as they became animated talking about the story. Babington looked at Clara. 

“So, how do you like California?”

“I like not having to deal with the snow. Eddie and I are returning in the nick of time. They are saying there’s another potential of six inches or more coming in starting early Sunday through Monday morning.” Clara smiled at Esther when the gentlemen were not looking with a wink for a double meaning. Esther had to hide her smirk behind her glass.

If Babington’s first inclination that dinner was going to be a tedious affair, to which it was not, the rest of his evening passing slowly was also wrong. It seemed that while Clara had been entertaining Babington with tales of her time in California, that Esther and Edward had begun discussing their employer or as Babington found out their former employer whose name, he was well familiar with.

Babington had failed too late once they were alone on the ice to escape the connection. It seemed that once Mrs. Campion’s name had been brought up that it had brought up something that irritated Esther’s mood.

For Esther’s part, she did not know which vexed her more. Eliza’s quip about Babington marking her off his bucket list or Eddie’s comment about if she would just put out to Babington, he would likely make all her problems disappear. When she had taken him home last night, she had resigned herself it was just a one-night stand. Then, he had found out that she worked for Eliza and that Eliza had closed the business. Now, he was trying to act like it would just make more sense for her to come back to London with him.

Esther did not like feeling like she had to depend on someone else. She was raised to be self-sufficient and she was except when it came to Eddie. They had always had each other through their messy lives. Over the last few years working for Eliza, she had finally emotionally detached herself from him and his pernicious behavior. How well did she really know Babington?

For all she knew, he was the same as Eddie. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. How many times had Clara cried on her shoulder about Eddie’s transgressions? Eddie had his looks and his smooth talk with a small titled. Babington was all that plus a bag of chips. Certainly, he had to have just as many, if not more, women lined out the door. Didn’t Eliza say that in so many words?

There was a difference knowing it was a one-night stand to knowing that she could be potentially be handing the keys to the kingdom to a guy that would just rip her heart out like Mark. How long would it be before she would see him on the front cover of the tabloid with someone far more substantial than the American girl?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Babington said as he caught up to her as the rink began to close for the night and they sat on the bench to take off their skates.

“Mulling things over, that is all.” 

Thinking was good right? Although based on her retreating behind a wall, he was not sure it was going to be beneficial. He needed her back to where she had been earlier today before Eliza’s name was dragged up. It did not help that his pilot had called him and reaffirmed the weather report that was a storm was looming towards them. If he did not have so much to do at home, he would just stay. However, his parents had gone on holiday with Augusta so he would have to go back home.

His hotel was closer and if he wanted to keep her from retreating too far, he would have to move quickly. “Stay with me,” he said lowly as they got to the car. “Tonight, think about things tomorrow.”

Esther looked at him. “Technically Babington it is already tomorrow.”

He gave her an affable grin. “Then stay today, think later. Much later. Let us pick up where we left off before we got to dinner.”

“I’m a little tired. I’m not sure I remember where we left off.”

“I’ll be happy to remind you.” He said laughing as he got in the car and pulled her back on his lap.

Babington had not planned for his short visit to go the way it did. He had warmed her up enough in the car that it was dangerous in the elevator that he had not let go of all proper decorum and taken her there. They did not make it too far in the door before he had enough time to rip open the condom packet. Followed by several other sessions, he felt like a kid in the candy store with free reign.

By the time the sun was rising, they only had a couple hours of sleep. A ringing of his phone had him cursing as he had to untangle himself from her. The storm was approaching quicker, and the pilot called to inform him they would need to leave sooner than planned. There was not much time, and he knew that their conversation about London would not get resolved before then.

He talked her into a shower with him which led to morning activities of which made them both too unbridle with their actions. They had a discussion before Friday’s bedroom activities to know they both had been tested and Esther was on the pill. Even still though, there was still the rule no glove, no love. But this morning, after yesterday activities he had not planned on that much activity, there were none left and quite frankly, it seemed they were both frantic about the pending separation that they just threw caution to the wind.

Sidney laughed at Charlotte as she rummaged through her closet. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“You are packing like it’s the end of the world Charlotte Heywood.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be back, and I don’t want to worry about having mother to send me something.”

“You know, London has these things called stores. You can buy just about whatever it is you need there. If not, there is always Amazon.”

“But I don’t want to have to buy something that I already have.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “How about you box up three boxes. One to take now and two for spring and have your mother send them if you decide you have not had enough of the   
Parker clan to go running for the hills. I believe you might have some sort of hoarding tendencies.” He held out a dress for a small child.

Charlotte laughed. “Did you see all those kids in the other rooms? We hold on to anything that can be reused, especially clothes, Mr. Parker.”

“I’m sure whatever you don’t take will be put to good use.” Conceding to Sidney’s wisdom, Charlotte did just as he suggested. She sat her suitcase by her door.

“Alright, you win Mr. Parker.” Charlotte looked at him. “Is that a smile I detected?”

“I doubt it.” He grinned at her. “What about Alison?”

“She’s going to go back to help Esther pack up the stuff out of the office and she has to coordinate some stuff with the university.” Charlotte was glad Alison had decided to join her. They could find their way around London together. With Alison coming a few days later, it meant that she would have some alone time with Sidney as well.

Sidney looked around. “Well, if you are ready to say goodbye to your family, I suggest we get going so we can beat the storm. Not to mention, it will probably take an hour for you to say goodbye to each of your siblings.” Charlotte swatted him as she moved towards the door.

Sidney held her hand as the stewardess closed the door to the plane. She was starting her journey. Sidney leaned over and gave her a light kiss. The new year was full of opportunities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
